love story
by tomboy2222
Summary: The powerpuff girls are princesses and the powerpunk girls are really rich they have never met before.They are now going to meet each other for the first time but the ppnkg and ppg have guards to protect them because they are in real danger and they don't know yet. Will there be love rated T for language


**Me:Yo people. **

**Buttercup:heyyyyyy. **

**Me:Why are you here early you're suppose to come at the end of the chapter with the others. **

**Me:Wait are the others here to. **

**Buttercup:You ask alot of questions. **

**Me:Just answer them. **

**Buttercup:Fine no the other are not here and I am here because I was board. **

**Me:Okay do the disclaimer please. **

**Buttercup:She does not own us or stupid rowdyruff boys or anything else because she is a loser. **

**Me:Hurtful but anyway lets get on with this story review and enjoy!**

**(Buttercup's p.o.v.) **

Hey guys my name is Buttercup utonium and I am 18 years old.I am a princess along with my sisters Blossom and Bubbles.

Blossom is the smartest ,bossiest and the is also the oldest out of me and has long orange hair with a red bow in she is wearing her crown she still wears her bow.

Bubles is the really nice one ,dumest,girliest and the animal is the youngest out of all of us. She has blond hair which she puts in two long pigtails.

Finally there is me the badass tomboy I love fighting ,skateboarding and videogames.I have long black straight hair with side bangs.I am the middle child which I enjoy being.

I sometimes hate being a princess its because I have to wear jewellry,a heavy crown, make up and alot of things But when I am not in a function I get to wear jeans a top and a pair of trainers.

Everyone in the kingdom knows I am a tomboy and they don't really care because I am quite nice . My sisters do like to wear dresses but they sometimes like to wear skirts or jeans or tops or even sun dressess.

My mother died so I just live with my two sisters and my dad john keeps on worring about us because we are princessces and people are trying to kidnap us.

So we have knights to protect is the king so he gets alot of knights to protect the kingdom but they are three special knight to protcect us.

The three knight are called Blood,Bane and Bomber they were our friends from when we were little. But now Blood is more of Blossom's friend ,Bomber is more of Bubbles friend and Bane is more of my friend.

So right now I was lying on my bed when Bubbles ran into my room screaming.

"What the fuck Bubbles don't barge in when I am doing nothing" .

"Sorry Buttercup but guess what Dad is inviting one of his friend's"Bubbles said joyfully.

"So".

"So his friend is really rich and he has three daughters and his wife died so it is kinda like our story except he is not a king ".

"What are there daughters names" I asked a little interested.

"I think there names were Brat ,Bute and berserk" Bubbles said with a supid look on her face.

"Are they nice".

"Well one is a tomboy like you ,One is the leader like Blossom and one is the girliest like me".

"Wow seriously that is werid maybe I could hang with the tomboy when she gets here".

"Yeah and maybe I can be friends with girly one".

**(Bubble's p.o.v. ) **

Me and Buttercup kept talking about the three girls and then Blossom came in with Blood ,Bane and Bomber.

"Hey Blossom ,Blood ,Bane and Bomber" I said happily.

"Heyy" they all said.

"You do know about dad's friend and the three girls but did you know that they had three guards that protect them" Bomber said.

"Wait bomber how do you know" I asked nicely.

"Me Blossom ,Blood and Bomber know because your dad told us" Bane said.

"Why do they need guards" Buttercup asked.

"They kinda look like use but a little different so sometimes people think they are use" Blood replied.

"WHAT they look like us".

"Yes I just said that" Blood said annoyed.

"Sorry".

"Its okay Bubbles.

**(Blossom's p.o.v.)**

I was quite excited to meet the girl named berserk becasue she sounds exactly like me. She likes books and she is smart just like is also the leader of her sisters wonder if she is nice.

I am really hungry so I am going downstair to eat but first I am going to get I was getting dressed there was just one thing on my mind I hope those girls are nice.

**Me:The end. **

**Bubbles:Well that was short. **

**Me:Well it is just the first chapter and if i get five reviews i will do chapter two. **

**Boomer:Have you got food. **

**Brick:Yeah I am hungry. **

**Butch:So am I bro. **

**Me:In the kitchen. **

**Brick,Butch and Boomer:YES! **

**Buttercup:Why do use have to be so fat **

**Me:I agree. **

**Blossom:So do I. **

**Butterup:Yeah you are really fat **

**Butch:No Buttercup we are not fat we are cool.**

**Buttercup:You are so not cool.**

**Butch:Yes I am you piece of shit.**

**Buttercup:who are you calling shit bitch.**

**Bubbles:Watch your language.**

***Ignore Bubbles and continue fighting* **

**Me:Well see you next time.**


End file.
